


Ridin My Pony

by vancitylouis



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Louis in a Dress, M/M, Smut, Top!Liam, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancitylouis/pseuds/vancitylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically Louis rides liam wearing a tight red dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridin My Pony

**Author's Note:**

> I can not write for shit but this was for my friend Asia because I owe her a Lilo fic

Louis has never been the kinky kind of sex person. not at all. he enjoys vanilla sex mostly, cause that's the only way he knows what he's doing. 

liam on the other hand is basically the most kinky person ever to have walked the earth (okay maybe not). but you'd never guess any of this by the way these two act, where as Louis is outspoken and loud about sex and liam gets red in the face even when the word 'naked' is mentioned. 

liam and Louis have been dating for three years now, not once getting tired of each other's presence. Liam is always mixing it up in bed and yet treating Louis like a king. Louis picking on liam every chance he gets, cause he knows what liam will do to him that night.

It's Liam's birthday so today might be one of those days where Louis discovers another one of Liam's kinks. Louis has everything planned out. nice dinner, movie, the whole fucking cliche. 

But it doesn't look like any of that is going to happen because liam left this morning and hasn't answered any of Louis' calls or texts. It's now Twelve in the afternoon and Liam still hasn't returned. 

Louis thinks that he's worrying too much so he heads to take a shower and once he's underneath the hot water he hears the bedroom door open and close. he prays to himself that it's liam and not some crazy person because he does not want to die naked in the shower. 

Louis finds out that it is in fact liam when he peeps his head through the bathroom door.

"hey" Liam says and Louis opens the shower door to see liam with a warm smile on his face.

"hey, where have you been?" Louis asks while stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap himself in. 

"oh I went to breakfast with my mom and dad, didn't want to wake you. but I did buy something that reminded me of you!" Louis looks in Liam's hands to see a bag that he hadn't noticed before.

"liam you really shouldn't have, it's your birthday not mine" Louis replies.

"trust me, this is my birthday present. now please hurry and put it on. I want to see how you look in it" Louis raises an eye brow because he doesn't even know what 'it' is yet. 

Liam hands Louis the bag and shuts the bathroom door. Louis sets the bag down and takes his towel off. he wonders if he should be scared to check what's in the bag, then he realizes that Liam gave him this and Liam would do no harm to Louis. 

Louis finally opens the bag and all he sees is red. he pulls the clothing out and it's a very tight looking dress. He drops it on the counter and goes to the door. 

"liam are you sure you bought the right thing?" Louis asks while standing fully naked in the door way.

"yes, Lou. now hurry please it's gonna look so good on you!" liam says while taking off his shoes and sitting on the bed.

Louis returns back to the bathroom and this time he locks the door. Honestly Louis thinks he blacks out for a moment because when he looks back to the mirror, he is in fact in the red dress. 

He admits he does look good. The dress literally makes every curve of his body show because of the way it's made. there are two holes on the part where the hips go and the bottom half hugs his arse so perfectly. The dress looks so good on him he's getting hard just looking at himself. 

"Louis are you done!?" Liam yells through the door and Louis rolls his eyes because liam could not be any more impatient.

Louis decides that he needs to show liam how good he looks. he's hoping he gets a little more than a praise.

once he steps out of the bathroom he looks over to liam, his eyes are wide and his jaw is tight. 

"you look so hot, fuck" Louis blushes at that because liam only curses when he is really turned on. 

"do I? at first I thought it was a bit much but I don't know I'm loving it now!" liam nods and now the room is silent. both boys aren't even doing anything and they are half hard. 

"come here, lou" liam says in a husky voice and Louis quickly shuffles towards where liam is sitting on the bed. Louis stands in between Liam's legs and the younger boy puts his hands on Louis' hips. 

honestly Louis really shouldn't feel like he's burning up but he does and it's probably how liam is looking at him. 

"this dress looks so good on you. I knew it would baby. God you look so great, could just tear you up right now." liam says while moving his hands to Louis' arse "turn around for me baby, let me see that pretty arse" and Louis does. he hears liam take a sharp breath and he feels Liam's hand squeeze his left cheek. If it wasn't cold in their bedroom, Louis swears he would've melted. 

"please liam" Louis shudders when he feels liam bite one of his cheeks.

"patient Louis. you're lucky I haven't pushed you on the bed and pounded you yet." liam doesn't even know that, that is exactly what Louis wants. liam turns Louis back around and makes Louis move a little closer to him. "Lou, I want you to ride me. while wearing the dress"

"fuck yes okay please!" Louis isn't even talking right because he's so turned on right now. Louis is fully hard and you can see the outline of his cock in the dress. 

"I'll be back I have to go get the lube babe, just stand right there." Louis follows Liam's orders and stands there for at least 3 minutes before liam comes back with only a shirt and boxers on. liam sits back in his original spot and lays the lube down right next to him. He pats his thigh, signaling for Louis to straddle him, and he does. Louis can feel Liam's dick on the side of his leg. If you think your boyfriend has a big cock then you should definitely check Liam's out. 

"liam can I suck you off first? I really want to suck you off so I am going to" Louis pushes liam back to the bed and shuffles down so his face is directly to his hard dick. "love how big you are. barely fits in my mouth but I love it" 

"mhmm" is all Liam replies with. Louis quickly takes off Liam's boxers, feeling that he has no time left in the world and grabs a hold of the younger boys cock giving it a quick lick to the head, tasting the salty liquid. 

Louis takes liam into his mouth as fast as he can and bobs his head going even fast. to say Louis was good at blowing dick was an understatement because Louis was the king at sucking dick. 

liam grabs Louis' hair and starts fucking his throat, hitting the back of it and there is so much spit covering his cock and Louis has tears in his eyes. 

"okay enough enough. don't want to come down your throat, I want to come in your arse. now get up here" Louis admires how liam can be so dominant in bed while submissive anywhere else. he gets back up to straddling Liam's waste and watched as liam grabs the lube and pours lots of it on his fingers. "alright baby lift that dress up so I can loosin you up first." 

Louis does as he's told and liam snakes his arm around Louis and to his back side where he slides his index finger between Louis' crack and massages his hole. Louis moans at that and pushed his arse back onto Liam's finger trying to get it inside of him. Liam notices and pushes his finger in all the way, wasting no time making Louis yelp. 

It doesn't hurt as much as it used to but it's still a weird feeling. before Louis knows it liam has three fingers in him and Louis has to steady himself by putting his hands on Liam's chest. liam curls his finger, know he's touched the smaller boys prostate because of the long moan he gives out. 

"liam. please. I'm. ready" Louis says in between breaths. liam nods and takes his hands out of Louis then grabs the lube again popping the cap off and pouring it all over his cock and hands. 

"remind me to buy more of this stuff, we are always running out" liam says holding the bottle up and reading the name of it. Louis knocks it out of his hand and takes off Liam's shirt. 

"who the fuck cares liam. Just let's fuck already." Louis is in a red dress and obviously painfully hard and all liam can think about is the lube. 

"okay okay. well come on get on my cock" Liam grabs his dick and holds it up while Louis moves back a little so that the tip of Liam's dick is right on Louis' hole. Louis sinks down onto his cock and breaths in and out, trying to calm himself while taking liam all the way in. 

the stretch that Liam's cock is giving Louis feels so good and Louis thinks he can feel it in his stomach. it takes a few minutes but Louis starts to move his hips back and forth eventually. when he knows he's okay to move he raising his hips and slamming back down Liam's cock causing both boys to let out a moan. 

Louis, then starts fucking himself on Liam's dick making little noises and moaning constantly sounding so beautiful, he doesn't even know how to describe the feeling that he feels right now because of how good it is. liam on the other hand is grunting and grabbing Louis' hips so tight, like a maniac trying to get off. 

Louis is getting more and more tired by the minute so he slows down silently asking for liam to help, and he does. the younger boy plants his feet on the bed while Louis steadies himself and looks back while liam slams into him, hitting his prostate. 

Louis feels so good right now because liam fucking up into him and the tip of the dress rubbing his cock is the right way. He then leans back, setting his hands on the back if his ankles and bending his back. 

liam is so mesmerized by how beautiful Louis looks on top of him, that he almost comes right then and there. 

"Louis..... I'm so close baby, touch yourself for me. want you to come first" Louis nods and starts rubbing his index finger around his tip gathering all the precome then he wraps his fist around the base of his cock and squeezes relishing the feeling of being full and having something touch him. 

Louis feels his lowing belly clench and fuck he feels so good and he going to come soon. all he can think about is Liam's cock. 

all of a sudden Louis shudders as he orgasms and his come shoots out and onto Liam's stomach. liam fucks into him one more time before pulling out and laying Louis down on his back before crawling up to his face. 

Louis gets what he's doing and opens his mouth wide and ready for Liam's nut. 

liam jerks his dick off hard and fast trying to chase his orgasm and when he finally does come most of it settles on Louis' prominent cheek bones and some around his mouth. 

liam lays right beside Louis as they both stare up at the ceiling.

"happy birthday Liam, I love you" Louis shifts so he can kiss liam on the cheek and he gets come on both him and liam. 

"thank you lou. I love you too. now let's go shower and get my spunk off your face." liam picks Louis up bridal style and gets off the bed. 

"oi, what happened to you coming inside me?" on an accident liam he hits Louis' head right on the edge of the door and Louis yelps and smacks Liam's chest.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean it, I love you. forgive me!?" liam automatically starts freaking out and sets Louis down on his feet. 

"it's okay liam I'm alright, can we hurry up and shower now, I'm tired" as liam sets up the shower, Louis turns to the mirror. the dress, still tight on him and a few come stains on the neck line, while his face is half covered in Liam's come and his hair is messy. Louis thinks he looks a mess until liam comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waste. 

"you look perfect. can't believe you're all mine" liam says and kisses the side of Louis' neck.

the smaller man turns around and wraps his arms around the back of Liam's neck and stares up at him in disbelief that he actually gets to have him and he actually thinks he looks perfect. 

"how did I get so lucky?" Louis questions loudly making liam kiss him one more time before he takes off the dress and they both step inside the shower. 

"I really do love you Lou, more than you could possibly know" Louis rolls his eyes because liam is always getting sentimental after sex.

"I love you too liam. now wash my hair while I swallow your kids" Louis gives a wink before he gets down on his knees. 

THE END :)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on other websites and give me requests  
> twitter: @OFWGKTALOUlS  
> insta: @alishajimenez  
> tumblr: Okayimsorry


End file.
